


Stay with us?

by FlyIntoTheNight



Category: Batman - Fandom, DC - Fandom, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Ed is a bad roommate, F/M, I’m sorry I don’t know how to tag, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyIntoTheNight/pseuds/FlyIntoTheNight
Summary: Caroline Walsh was regretting her decision to return to her home in Gotham, and she was beginning to question her decision to let Edward Nygma back into her life and allowing him to hide out at her apartment. When she wakes up to an unexpected visitor in her living room, she decided it was time to start laying down some extra rules.





	Stay with us?

Caroline Walsh knew there were a lot of things she would have to change when she agreed to let Ed stay with her. She knew there would be a number of adjustments, switching around her life to keep him a secret, rearranging her apartment to cater to his OCD, and having to learn to live with him and his newfound cocky attitude and constant quizment. They both adjusted well, no real complaints on either end. Except for one thing. Caroline was getting tired of waking up at six in the morning to excessive, loud chatting downstairs, only to find Ed sitting on the couch talking with himself about god knows what. Every single time.   
Caroline groaned as she was pulled from her sleep once again, turning on her side she looked up at the clock sitting on the nightstand. ‘4:32’ flashed at her in bright red numbers, and the cheery voice of Ed echoing downstairs.  
That was enough.  
Stumbling out of bed, she walked out of her bedroom, squinting at the light. Pausing for her eyes to adjust. “Ed, is someone here or is this just you again?”  
Her question was answered when the last man she expected to see stood awkwardly in her living room with her roommate. “Mr. Cobblepot…”  
Edward Nygma stood there with a nervous grin on his face, quickly pushing his friend in front of him. “Oswald, please. It’s nice to finally meet you. Ed talks about you quite a lot.” The man gave his own lopsided grin as he held out his hand.  
Instead, she crossed her arms across her chest. Eyeing the two. “What’s going on? You are aware how early it is, right?”   
“Ah, yes! About that!” Ed pushed up his glasses as he let out a breathy laugh. “Well, you see, my friend here is in need of help, and well...i was thinking, because you’re just the kindest person i know th-”  
“Was that he’d stay here with us. Is that it?”  
“I would be oh so very grateful. I’d owe you a great deal for all the trouble, I promise I’d help out with whatever you need, and- .” Oswald spoke up, sounding completely desperate.  
Ed cut him off. “And I wouldn’t want you to hold such a guilty conscience if you turned him away.”  
“First off, Ed, I’m at the point I wouldn’t even feel guilty kicking you out.” And she definitely had thought about it.   
Eds face fell, and he began to fidget in place as his confidence dropped. That wasn’t nice. “You don’t really mean that…”  
Caroline sighed, holding her hands up. “Fine, fine. He can stay. I’m already housing the Riddler, why not add the Penguin? But you’re in charge of him for the time being, I suppose you can sleep in there with me, Ed, and Oswald can sleep on the pullout. Or you two can sleep together, I don’t really wanna ask what’s going on. Do whatever you want right now, but keep it down please, it's far too early for this, and I’m going back to bed.”  
Ed turned to his friend as their host disappeared back into her room, once again beaming with confidence and joy. “See? What did I tell you?”


End file.
